Dans la fosse aux loups
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Xanxus n'a pas de nuage. Tous ses gardiens, tous les Vongola le savent. Or, il y a un nuage à la Varia, un nuage caché sous la forme d'une brume dans l'escouade de la brume. Quand l'identité du nuage est découvert dans la Varia...
1. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : **

je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

**Misty Cloud**

Un cadavre jonchait le sol de la cuisine, un cadavre avec la gorge coupée, un liquide cramoisie un peu sur les bords entourait le cadavre. Il tâchait quelques membres du corps, les vêtements et les meubles. Le corps appartenait à un homme de nom inconnu, d'âge inconnu, vêtu de vêtements sombres, de parfaits vêtements pour un assassinat. Raté, évidemment. Car, il était mort. La gorge coupée n'était pas sa seule blessure, non, certainement pas. Sa poitrine était couverte de sang mais le tissu des vêtements ne permettait pas à quelqu'un de voir l'étendu des dégâts. Néanmoins, cette personne pourrait voir – seulement si elle était là – que les vêtements ont été endommagé par un couteau. Était-ce un couteau de cuisine ? Un coup d'œil à la cuisine, on pouvait voir un tiroir contenant les couverts ouvert donc on pouvait conclure que l'arme fut un couteau de cuisine.

Qui était la cible ? Une femme de nom inconnu, d'âge inconnu, de métier inconnu, et cette femme avait un enfant : une petite fille d'environ sept ans aux cheveux bleus nuits et aux yeux bleus électriques. La femme était morte sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte dans sa propre chambre à moitié nu, un pique était enfoncé dans son cœur inerte. L'assassin avait pourtant terminé sa course dans la cuisine, la chambre était loin de la cuisine où on préparait les repas donc il était limpide que quelque chose s'était passé avant. L'enfant de sept ans avait entièrement vu la scène, elle avait vu sa mère se faire tuer. Mais la femme, sa mère, était morte sans qu'elle n'en pleure. Pourquoi pleurait pour quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

L'assassin était mort. Tué par les mains de l'enfant de sept ans. Mais la police ne viendra jamais. La petite fille le savait. Qui viendrait au milieu de nulle-part ? Là où personne ne daignait de venir vivre. Une ville inconnue loin de tout mais une ville plongée dans la misère où tout pouvait arriver. Des assassinats, des viols, des vols, des enlèvements.. L'enfant fronça les sourcils fixant l'homme, le cadavre, devant ses yeux. Mort. Il était mort. Devait-elle réellement s'en soucier ? Elle avait tué pour sauver sa vie. Le cadavre, l'inconnu, l'assassin, avait des marques de brûlures. Elle se souvenait vaguement de l'apparition de flammes.. Violettes ? Étrange, beaucoup trop étrange. Était-ce pouvoir caché ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ce qui comptait c'était que son agresseur était mort.

**X**

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une superbe idée. Ou peut-être que ça l'était. Mais l'idée elle-même paraissait difficile pour un enfant de sept ans. Pourquoi un enfant rejoindrait une organisation d'assassin ? L'idée paraissait folle voire suicidaire. Tuer à sept ans traumatisant ou du moins elle le pensait, elle en faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit. Mais ce n'était pas pire que d'être enfermé ou privé de nourriture. La petite fille n'avait pas réellement de nom et de prénom, rien pour l'identifier, ce qui pourrait être un problème. D'abord, elle devait trouver un moyen de créer une fausse carte d'identité. La criminalité vivait dans le voisinage, peut-être que… Mais tout avait un prix.

Un prix plutôt simple. Ou du moins, elle le pensait. Le couple, deux criminels, deux tueurs en série, voulait qu'elle joue à l'appât. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient les seuls à lui procurer une fausse identité. Elle devait simplement jouer l'appât pour amener quelqu'un à eux. Qui ? N'importe, tant qu'elle le faisait. Donc, l'idée était d'emmener un homme à eux. Elle réussit parfaitement son petit travail. L'homme, un pédophile à première vue, tomba dans son piège. Le couple de tueur l'assomma au moment où il pénétra dans la pièce. La femme, folle très certainement, lui donna un sac contenant des faux papiers, de l'argent et de la nourriture. Quelle chance ! songea l'enfant en partant du bâtiment entendant les cris du pédophile retentir à travers le lieu.

L'idée de rejoindre une organisation d'assassin était possible. Certes, ce serait dur mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait réussir. Elle avait découvert l'existence d'une seconde flamme différente de la première. L'attente était préférable. Apprendre à utiliser ses deux flammes était une priorité. Bien qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle apprenne aussi à se battre. Comment ? Sushi – elle s'était elle-même donnée ce nom – décida de rester un peu plus longtemps dans la vie pour apprendre quelques tricks pour tromper les gens au cas où. Les mois passèrent lentement comme Sushi apprenait à se battre, à se défendre contre ceux qui essayaient de la tuer voire même de 'jouer' avec elle.

Skull était bon. Il était un Arcobaleno, celui du nuage pour être plus précis. Il l'avait aidé depuis le jour où il l'a trouva sur un terrain dévasté par ses flammes. Skull malgré sa petite taille lui enseigna quelques petites choses : maîtriser ses flammes du nuage (ses flammes violettes, lui avaient dis Skull), à faire des illusions (ses flammes indigo), obtenir des informations etc. Il lui raconta beaucoup de choses à propos de la mafia et des flammes. Mais Skull ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une cible – ou pire qu'elle tuée – à cause lui. Compréhensible, pensa Sushi seule après plusieurs mois avec Skull. Ce dernier savait que Sushi voulait rentrer dans une organisation d'assassin alors il lui conseilla d'aller à la Varia.

L'escouade indépendante d'assassinat des Vongola, Varia. Xanxus Di Vongola, plus jeune fils du Vongola Nono, boss de la Varia, était le porteur des flammes de la colère. Son second était le commandant de la Varia, capitaine de l'escouade de pluie, Squalo Superbi. Puis il y avait le capitaine de l'escouade du soleil, Lussuria, le capitaine de l'escouade de la foudre, Levi, le capitaine de l'escouade e la tempête, Belphégor, et enfin le capitaine de l'escouade de la brume, Mammon. Or, il manquait une seule escouade, celle qui fut autrefois entre les mains du traître Ottavio. L'escouade du nuage. Cette dernière sous l'entière autorité de Squalo.

Sushi entra dans la Varia à seulement huit ans. Elle était définitivement la plus jeune des recrues. Quand on y pensait, le capitaine de l'escouade de la tempête avait seulement neuf ans. Seulement un an de différence. Néanmoins Belphégor était harmonisé avec Xanxus, il était sa tempête et un génie ayant décimé toute sa famille. L'entrée dans la Varia était facile, ou du moins les surveillantes l'avaient dit. Mais Sushi réussit à survivre trois jours dans une forêt hostile seule. Plutôt impressionnant pour un enfant. C'était l'épreuve la plus facile. Toutes les recrues étaient ensuite emmenées dans leur nouveau lieu de vie. Ils formaient l'équipe 15. Car oui, la Varia recrutait plusieurs recrues dans une période pour augmenter ses forces. Il y avait actuellement quatre cents nouvelles recrues donc 16 équipes.

L'équipe 15 n'était certainement pas la plus appréciée. Sushi n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Toutes les autres recrues de son équipe ne les connaissaient pas non plus. Les mois étaient dédiés à la préparation et aux tests. Sans un entraînement de qualité, personne ne pourrait faire de mission. L'équipe 15 en était absolument conscience. Elle devait se débrouiller pour survivre aux entraînements et autres équipes. L'équipe 15 vivait dans le pire endroit du QG de la Varia, personne ne dormait profondément car tout le monde pouvait attaqué à tout moment. L'âge de l'équipe allait de 8 ans à 32 ans. Ils devaient s'organiser pour bien survivre dans leur 'dortoir'. En une seule année, l'équipe 15 s'en était plutôt bien sortie ayant développée des stratèges pour surpasser tous leurs obstacles.

Sushi cachait sa nature de nuage. Pour tous, elle était une simple brume. Un classement sortait tous les six semaines qui montrait la position de chaque équipe. L'équipe 15 n'était pas trop mal mais elle était sujet de nombreuses discutions. Néanmoins personne dans l'équipe 15 n'y faisait attention. Ils exécutaient toutes les petites missions sans broncher. Puis au bout d'une autre année, où Sushi eut dix ans, les équipes furent anéantis. Tous furent triés par escouade. Sushi fut la seule à être envoyé dans la division de Mammon étant la seule brume du paquet. Sushi savait que Mammon savait que la brume n'était pas sa première flamme. Sushi faisait généralement des missions en solo, elle voyait de temps à autre Skull qui prenait des nouvelles et l'entraînait parfois.

**X**

Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

Que s'était-il juste passé ? La mission s'était bien passée. La cible était morte. Ses flammes du nuage rugissaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Sa rage se calmait peu à peu. Soudainement, elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Un mafieux avait tenté de forcer un lien sur elle, il avait découvert, sans qu'elle ne sache comment, qu'elle était un nuage et avait essayé de forcer un lien elle. Les flammes de Sushi avaient rugit, explosé, ravagé, anéanti le terrain où ils se trouvaient. Et le mafieux ? Mort brûlé quelques mètres plus loin. Sushi, âgée de douze ans, essuya ses mains sur ses vêtements. Les paroles de Skull lui revinrent en tête, si.. Non. Ou peut-être que.. Sushi soupira.

**X**

Mammon l'avait convoqué pour une mission avec le capitaine de l'escouade de la tempête Belphégor. En dépit d'avoir la brume en seconde flamme, Sushi maîtrisait plutôt bien la flamme de la brume. C'était assez étrange de faire une mission de deux mois avec le capitaine d'escouade. Or, cela ne changerait rien d'ordinaire. Sauf qu'elle devait obéir au plan du capitaine. Comme Mammon, Belphégor s'intéressa à Sushi. Il était peu commun de trouver des enfants dans la Varia, il était aussi peu commun de trouver des personnages de sexe féminin. Sushi s'en fichait pas mal de ce genre de choses.

Sushi possédait beaucoup d'argents et d'équipements. Elle les stockait dans sa chambre au QG de la Varia. Sushi avait dû apprendre à gérer les problèmes du quotidien : le sexisme de certains Varia, la mensuration, la nourriture, la protection de sa chambre. Sa chambre n'était pas la plus belle du QG ni la meilleure située, pourtant elle était très sécurisée. L'enfant prenait des vacances de temps en temps parce que Squalo l'avait dit. Ce dernier forçait certains Varia comme Sushi à prendre des vacances car généralement ces derniers n'en prenaient jamais. L'enfant parlait couramment quatre langues : français, anglais, italien, allemand. Mais le standard de la Varia était sept. Donc elle apprenait durant ces 'vacances' (pas de mission, pas d'entraînement) trois autres langues : japonais, espagnol et russe.

Même en étant un jeune assassin, elle suivait des cours par correspondance. Et ces cours l'aidaient parfois dans ses missions. Sushi était une solitaire, pas d'amis parmi les autres Varia ni même de famille. Cela ne l'a dérangeait pas tellement. Zéro sociabilité. Sushi souffla moqueuse à ça. À quoi cela servait ? En quelques années, Sushi avait vu des traîtres, des hypocrites, des pédophiles, des gens qui ont essayé de forcer un lien sur elle. Elle faisait des missions en équipe mais cela restait rare, lorsque cela arrivait c'était avec soit un haut membre ou soit un capitaine d'escouade.

**X**

**(Âge : 10 ans) - Entraînement. **

« Voooooooooooiiii ! » hurla Squalo au groupe qu'il entrainait.

Sushi regarda le capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie ainsi que commandant de la Varia hurler plus fort pour faire cesser tous les bruits. Elle s'était inscrite aux entraînements d'épée car elle possédait une épée et souhaitait savoir l'utiliser correctement. Tout le monde devait posséder sa propre épée néanmoins pour ce premier entraînement tout le monde devra utiliser les épées d'entraînement de la Varia.

**X**

**(Âge : 12 ans) - Conversation. **

« T'as entendu ? »

Son collègue se tourna vers lui confus alors qu'ils traversaient la cours. Sushi les entendait de là où elle était.

« La gamine de l'escouade de la brume a fait une mission avec le capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie. » fit la commère.

« Sérieux ? Elle a de la chance. » dit l'autre agent en gloussant un peu.

« Plus du malheur Mark. » fit la commère les mains dans les poches.

Ah. Ils parlaient d'elle. Quelle surprise ! En quoi ça les intéressait tellement qu'elle ait fait une mission avec Squalo ? Certes, il criait beaucoup mais il était impressionnant, songea Sushi alors que le duo disparaissait de sa vue.

**X**

**(Âge : 11 ans) - Skull et Sushi. **

« Alors comment ça va à la Varia ? » demanda son mentor et ami Skull.

« C'est.. Cool. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment mais je me retrouve beaucoup dans des missions avec les capitaines d'escouade. » répondit honnêtement Sushi assise sur le muret à côté de Skull.

« Hm.. Viper doit te tenir en grande considération. » commenta son mentor pensif.

« Il/ elle sait que la flamme de la brume n'est pas ma première flamme. » informa au bout de quelques secondes Sushi.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vas-tu la révéler un jour à la Varia ? »

Sushi y avait déjà pensé. Parfois lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pensait aux pires situations et aux meilleurs moyens de s'en sortir.

« Si la situation me force la main.. » souffla Sushi.

Il hocha la tête d'accord avec son élève. Les secrets étaient bien gardés entre les deux.


	2. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : **

je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

**Misty Cloud 2**

Équipe 13.

Sushi était la plus jeune membre de l'équipe 13, et également de l'escouade de la brume ainsi que toute la Varia. Du haut de ses treize ans, elle était une assassin très polyvalente. Mammon l'avait affecté à l'équipe 13 un an auparavant. Les équipes des escouades étaient composées de hauts membres. Ces équipes avaient souvent des membres de différentes escouades. L'équipe 13 était nouvelle, elle avait été formé par Mammon, Belphégor, Lussuria, Squalo et Levi comme toute autre équipe. Sushi avait désigné pour rejoindre l'équipe malgré son jeune âge, un certain Bird l'avait également rejoint dans l'équipe. Sushi était une illusionniste de seconde classe – étant donnée que les flammes de la brume étaient secondaires – alors que Bird était un illusionniste de première classe. De l'escouade de la pluie, un jeune homme joyeux appelé Jordan les avait rejoint. De l'escouade la foudre et de la tempête, les faux jumeaux avaient également rejoint l'équipe. Et enfin, deux soleils avaient également rejoint l'équipe 13.

La nouvelle équipe était assise dans un café Varia – oui il y avait un café Varia au QG – autour de quelques boissons et de la nourriture. Aucun ne se connaissait. Bird avait vingt-neuf ans, il était un illusionniste de première classe. Il était très énergétique. Il était assis à côté de Sushi, la seule personne qu'il connaissait – de loin – et regardait les autres. Les jumeaux, de faux jumeaux, l'un s'appelait Luigi et l'autre Lucha, l'un était une foudre, l'autre une tempête. Ils avaient tendance à être confondu par les autres Varia excepté Lévi et Belphégor, ils aimaient bien faire des prank sur les assassins de la Varia pour détendre l'atmosphère. Jordan était une joyeuse pluie qui collait bien à Bird, Jordan était toujours très détendu dans les missions pourtant il pouvait changer d'attitude en une fraction de seconde. Le premier soleil était un soleil de première classe, une dénommée Erica tandis que le deuxième soleil était une soleil de deuxième classe, un dénommé Florian. Tous deux se connaissaient, ils étaient le duo de l'escouade de Lussuria.

« On n'a qu'à commencer par l'introduction. » commença Jordan brisant le lourd silence. « Je me lance. Je suis Jordan de l'escouade la pluie. Je suis un utilisateur d'arme à feu et de dague. » se présenta t-il.

« Je suis Luigi. Comme le frère de Mario, oui. Je viens de l'escouade de la foudre dirigée par le capitaine Levi. J'utilise des couteaux et une dague. » fit Luigi aux côtés de sa sœur.

« Je suis Lucha, sa sœur. Je viens de l'escouade de tempête dirigée par le capitaine Belphégor. J'utilise les mêmes armes que mon frère. » dit quelques secondes plus tard Lucha.

« Bird. Escouade de la foudre. J'utilise une épée. » se présenta simplement Bird.

Par la suite, Sushi se présenta calmement ignorant les regards des membres de son équipe.

« Erica de l'escouade du soleil. Je me bas à main nue, j'aime utiliser du poison et des seringues dans mes combats. » se présenta Erica avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Florian. F-L-O-R-I-A-N. Issu de la même escouade que Erica. Je me bas à main nue. Et j'utilise aussi des couteaux. » termina le deuxième soleil.

Une pluie, deux brumes, deux soleils, une foudre, une tempête, équipe 13.

**X**

Xanxus Di Vongola avait convoqué ses gardiens pour une réunion inattendue. Tous étaient arrivés en même temps. Ils s'étaient tous débarrassés de leur occupation pour rencontrer leur boss. Squalo avait abandonné l'entraînement des recrues à des officiers de son escouade. Mammon et Belphégor avaient abandonné la paperasse de leur escouade respective. Levi venait juste de rentrer de mission avec quelques membres de son escouade. Lussuria avait laissé ses officiers s'occuper des blessés en son absence. Le boss de la Varia était assis dans son fauteuil lorsqu'ils prirent place.

« Boss ? » appela Squalo après quelques minutes.

Il était calme. Beaucoup trop calme considérant le caractère du boss. Xanxus ouvrit ses yeux rouges ne répondant pas. Là encore, il sentait cette flamme si.. Il n'avait pas de mot pour la décrire. C'était la dernière flamme qui lui fallait pour compléter son set. Ses gardiens le regardaient avec appréhension, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Leur boss agissait étrangement, il gardait le silence et semblait concentré sur autre chose. Xanxus ressentit une nouvelle fois la flamme, cette fois.. Encore disparu, il soupira.

« Il y a un nuage à la Varia. Trouvez le. Ne l'approchez pas. Observez le. Découvrez son passé. » ordonna Xanxus mortellement sérieux.

Un nuage ? songea Squalo surpris. Cela voulait dire que ce nuage allait probablement devenir un gardien. Non, ce n'était même pas probablement. C'était sûr. Avant l'arrivée de Belphégor, Xanxus agissait de la même manière donc cela voulait dire que le boss de la Varia était en train de faire la court au nuage. Comment avaient-ils pu manqué la présence d'un nuage à la Varia ? La chasse commençait. Les gardiens se séparèrent décidant de commencer les recherches dans leur escouade.

**X**

« … »

Sushi était seule. L'équipe 13 était partie boire dans un bar la laissant seule dans la rue car elle n'était pas en âge de boire quoique ce soit. La jeune illusionniste de seconde classe commença à marcher dans les rues les mains dans les poches ignorant les regards des gens. La jeune adolescente s'arrêta, ses sens se mirent à lui crier dans les oreilles, ils indiquèrent que des ennemis se trouver à proximité. Sushi disparut dans une illusion avant qu'ils ne puissent la trouver. Sushi ne voulait pas combattre en pleine rue devant tant de témoins alors elle les attira en dehors de la ville. Elle ferma les yeux laissant ses sens la guidaient à travers la ville. Ses poursuivants apparurent autour d'elle bloquant toute sortie. La jeune assassin se trouvait loin de la base Varia. Elle ouvrit les yeux jetant un regard froid aux hommes.

« Notre patron veut que tu rejoignes la famille. Donc tu vas gentiment nous rejoindre. » commença un homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe.

« Oya ? Je ne crois pas non. » coupa net Sushi n'aimant pas cette situation.

L'un d'eux sortit une arme à feu et procéda au tire. Il l'a manqua plusieurs fois, Sushi esquiva les autres attaques. Elle utilisa une illusion pour réapparaître derrière eux, elle dégaina son épée et frappa les hommes dans le dos. Ses flammes de la brume l'aidaient énormément à battre le groupe d'hommes cependant quelque chose n'allait pas. D'autres personnes venaient vers sa position, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était tombée dans un piège. Une balle pénétra sa chaire, son épaule droite, elle grimaça. Ses flammes de la brume envahirent la zone rendant la visibilité difficile. Elle utilisa ses flammes du nuage en propager une illusion de haut niveau pour la masquer totalement. Malheureusement, Sushi ne maîtrisait pas bien cette illusion.

Mais c'était suffisant pour elle. L'illusion prit fin comme Sushi finissait de tuer les hommes venus la tuer ou capturer – elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient – ses flammes du nuage prirent le relai. Le terrain vague subit une importante destruction alors que Sushi perdait peu à peu le contrôle de ses flammes. La rage bouillonnait à l'intérieur d'elle : qui osait mettre les pieds dans son territoire ? Qui osait essayer de lui prendre ce qui lui était sien ? Qui essayait de la contrôler ? Ses émotions enflammaient davantage ses flammes. De longues minutes passèrent comme les flammes frappaient violemment ceux qui tentaient d'attaquer, encore, Sushi.

**X**

« … Trouvez moi la personne qui possède ces flammes. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : **je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.

**Misty Cloud 3**

_« … Trouvez moi la personne qui possède ces flammes. »_Ces putains déchets.

Xanxus renifla de mépris alors que les assassins, des recrues, quittaient son bureau. Il ferma et ouvrit ses yeux rouges. Il s'allongea dans son fauteuil se tournant vers la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, ses rayons pénétraient à peine l'intérieur de son bureau car les rideaux étaient presque tous fermés. Il avait envoyé ses gardiens à la rechercher du nuage dans la ville. D'abord, il y avait un nuage à la Varia, il l'avait découvert il y a un mois. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait senti la rage de flammes du nuage dans la ville. Le même nuage. Qui était-il ? Non… Xanxus sourit. Il avait le sentiment que le nuage n'était pas « il » mais bien « elle ». Le boss de la Varia savait qu'il y avait peu de personnes de sexe féminin dans la Varia donc cela réduisait davantage les recherches.

Il retourna à sa paperasse qui ne se fera pas toute seule. Même si Squalo l'aidait souvent ayant l'habitude de faire la sienne et celle de Xanxus, il était actuellement en mission. Xanxus fronça les sourcils en lisant un rapport, il provenait de l'équipe 13, la toute nouvelle équipe. Enfin, c'était la dernière équipe dernièrement créé. La mission avait été réussi malgré quelques problèmes. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant qu'un nom était plusieurs fois répété. Il fouilla dans ses dossiers à la recherche de ce nom sans trouver grand-chose. Il prit alors son téléphone et envoya un message à sa gardienne de la brume capitaine de l'escouade de la brume. Il obtint la réponse de Mammon et retourna à sa paperasse.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta. Xanxus prit ses guns et quitta immédiatement son bureau. Peu de ses gardiens était présent. Le boss de la Varia mit à peine un pied dehors qu'il accueillit avec des ennemis au portail de sa base. Lussuria et Mammon le rejoignirent attendant ses ordres.

« Nettoyez ces déchets. » ordonna t-il.

Immédiatement les deux capitaines d'escouade prirent contrôle de l'opération. Les yeux cramoisis de Xanxus tombèrent sur une jeune assassin, qui semblait être dans l'adolescente, qui se tenait à l'arrière. Elle était une brume. Ou du moins, il le pensait à première vue. Il réalisa quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle était une brume de seconde classe, il ne la vit pas utiliser sa première flamme. Xanxus remarqua que ses flammes de la brume étaient très bien entraînées, presque pour remplacer ou masquer ses flammes primaires. Très intriguant.

Il fallut moins d'une heure pour maîtriser la situation. Il retourna dans office n'ayant eu aucun bon combat. Lussuria et Mammon étaient sur ses talons. Il espérait que Mammon ait déjà des informations. Par chance, il semblerait que sa brume en ait déjà.

« Elle s'appelle Sushi. Même si ce n'est pas réellement son vrai nom. Elle a mentionné qu'elle est née sans nom. Sushi est une brume de seconde classe. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses flammes primaires mais je suis certaine qu'elle les utilise de temps à autre. Elle est entrée à la Varia à seulement huit ans. Pas d'amis ni de famille. Je sais simplement qu'elle a un contact hors Varia. » informa Mammon.

« Escouade ? » interrogea Lussuria.

« La mienne. » répondit la brume flottant au-dessus du bureau.

« Gardez un œil sur elle. » ordonna Xanxus ayant le sentiment qu'il atteignait son but.

Squalo Superbi, capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie, second aux commandes, regardait l'adolescente qui s'entraînait avec les recrues. Même si elle n'était plus une recrue, elle ne manquait aucun entraînement de l'épée. L'adolescente s'entraînait d'abord contre les recrues avant de s'entraîner seule au développement d'un nouveau style. Sushi, c'était nom, était un nuage. Squalo se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Avait-elle masqué ses premières flammes ? Si oui, cela expliquait grandement pourquoi ils avaient eu du mal à la trouver. De plus, elle avait participé volontairement à ses entraînements donc cela le surprenait un peu. Mammon avait émis une hypothèse : elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit remarquée parce qu'elle était un nuage. Si c'était cela, alors Squalo comprenait complètement. Certains n'avaient aucun scrupule à forcer l'harmonisation.

« Vooooiiiiiiii bande de déchets ! » hurla Squalo remarquant que les recrues se reposaient. « Continuez de vous entrainer ou vous le payerez demain matin à 3 heures et demi ! » rugit le second aux commandes.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sushi qui s'était éloignée du groupe prête à commencer la deuxième partie de son entraînement. Gardant un œil sur les recrues, il la vit dégainer une seconde épée. Rapidement, l'empereur des épées réalisa que les épées du nuage étaient des kiba. Un sourire sournois apparut sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne pas montrait à ces putains de déchet comment combattre avec une épée ? Il avait le cobaye parfait pour cela.

« Voiiii les poubelles ! Mettez vous contre le mur et regardez le combat ! » ordonna le capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie.

Sushi se tendit. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement décidé que ce serait cool de combattre avec elle ? Ce n'était probablement pour le plaisir. Non, il devait avoir ses raisons. Ces derniers temps, le commandant l'avait énormément regardé durant les entraînements. Même si elle l'avait ignoré la grande majorité du temps, Sushi avait du mal à supporter ces regards. Par ailleurs, les autres capitaines d'escouade multipliaient les missions avec elle et l'observaient beaucoup. Et, le boss qui était en train de courtiser ses flammes primaires !

« Voiiiii ! »

Le combat commença. Sushi bloqua l'attaque directe de son adversaire avec ses deux épées, elle croisa son regard rusé, et propulsa le commandant loin d'elle. Elle attaqua une seconde plus tard, les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Les recrues regardaient d'un air médusé l'adolescente qui combattait le capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie. Plusieurs minutes s'écroulèrent, beaucoup de personnes venait les regarder dont les autres capitaines d'escouade et, étonnement, le boss de la Varia. Ce dernier posa ses yeux rouges sur Sushi, le nuage arrivait à tenir tête à sa pluie. Il vit son second sourire, il prenait plaisir durant ce combat. Soudainement Sushi recula, elle croisa ses épées préparant une attaque. Squalo se tendit prêt à bloquer l'attaque, Sushi disparut brusquement de sa vision utilisant ses flammes de la brume. Il se retourna et bloqua l'attaque de son adversaire, Sushi murmura quelques mots :

« Deux épées - Propagation des griffes du démon. »

Squalo leva un sourcil. Son instinct lui cria de fuir, il esquiva de justesse l'attaque faisant sourire le nuage. L'attaque détruisît le mur derrière Squalo, deux grandes traces d'épée avaient endommagé le mur. De plus, les traces étaient également présente sur le sol. Squalo augmenta sa vitesse, Sushi utilisa ses deux flammes pour esquiver et contre-attaquer. Mais Squalo l'envoya violemment contre un mur, la fumée recouvrit le terrain d'entraînement rendant la vision difficile. Quand la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde vit Sushi se relever et sourire comme... Belphégor. Effrayant, songea tout le monde sauf les capitaines d'escouade et le boss. Ces derniers étaient capable de dire qu'avec ce combat Sushi montrait un peu plus sa personnalité de nuage. Les minutes se transformèrent en heure, les recrues et les autres assassin (la majorité) de la Varia étaient choqués car l'adolescente tenait tête à Squalo depuis cinq heures. Bien évidemment, le capitaine de l'escouade de la pluie gagna le combat. Il sourit lorsque son adversaire s'écroula inconscient. Sushi avait usé ses dernières forces, elle n'avait jamais eu un combat comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Skull. C'était rafraîchissant. Quelques minutes passèrent puis plusieurs soleils se précipitèrent vers la Varia inconsciente. Ils l'allongèrent sur le dos puis ils commencèrent à la soigner. Lussuria vint inspecter le travail de ses recrues, parce que c'était lui qui les avait envoyé, il était plutôt satisfait. Il ordonna à ses subordonnés de transporter Sushi à l'infirmerie, un soleil prit les armes de Sushi et suivit ses collègues à l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapitres : 4/5.**

* * *

**Misty Cloud 4**

La voilà sortit d'affaire.

Sushi avait vu le comportement des autres assassins se changer dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. L'adolescente savait pourquoi ils la traitaient différemment, avec respect et crainte, c'était dû à son combat contre le bras droit du boss. Un combat comme celui contre Squalo était rafraîchissant, c'était jouissif. Sushi était certaine que le boss de la Varia était intéressée par elle, ou plutôt par ses flammes. Cependant, il pouvait toujours courir. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. L'adolescente marchait dans les jardins, les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, un air blasé sur son visage, elle chantait distraitement.

« I've got an animal inside of me. I'm getting sick, sick, sick. Of fucking pushing it down, pushing it down… »

Elle sentait les flammes du ciel. Elles la chassaient. Mais n'essaient point de forcer le moindre lien. Elle appréciait ce changement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle s'harmoniserait avec ces flammes. De trop nombreuses expériences désastreuses avec d'autres ciels avaient déjà eu lieu. Elle refusait de s'harmoniser à un ciel.

« I feel it crawling underneath my skin. I'm counting six, six seconds. 'Til I'm letting it out, letting it out.. »

La voix de Sushi s'élevait à peine. Pour ceux qui étaient de garde, c'était un pur plaisir de l'écouter chanter. Elle chantait plutôt bien. Si elle n'était pas une assassin, elle aurait pu avoir une carrière dans la chanson.

« When I look in the mirror, I know what I see. The animal in me. One with the demon, one with the beast. The animal in me (monster!)… »

La chanson qu'elle chantait était Animal in me de Solence. C'était l'une de ses chansons préférées. L'assassin retourna à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre chantonnant un autre air de chanson. De retour dans sa chambre, l'adolescente envoya un message à Skull pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. Ce dernier finit par lui répondre plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il viendrait la voir dans trois jours. Un vrai sourire apparut sur le visage de l'adolescente, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Il l'avait trouvé. La partie n'était pas encore gagnée. En tâtant le terrain, il avait trouvé que la jeune femme avait déjà eu affaire à des ciels irrespectueux des codes entre ciel et éléments. Xanxus avait tout le temps de comprendre le nuage, qui était largement plus puissant que l'ancien officier du nuage.

* * *

Une arrivée étonnante avait mis tout le monde sur ses gardes excepté pour une seule personne. Mammon vint accueillir l'Arcobaleno du nuage qui marchait dans le QG de la Varia comme s'il était un visiteur. L'Arcobaleno semblait serein, il n'y avait aucun signe de rage. Il arrivait à Skull de venir directement à la Varia et de demander de faire une mission sous le couvert de la Varia. Il lui arrivait d'avoir besoin d'évacuer tout ce qu'il accumulait. Mammon le mena en silence dans le bureau de son boss et ciel là où tous les autres éléments étaient réunis. Skull sourit brièvement. Il entra dans le bureau suivi de Mammon. Tous se demandaient pourquoi le nuage était.

« Skull. » salua Xanxus avec un hochement de la tête.

« Xanxus. » salua à son tour le cascadeur.

Le silence s'établit. Skull sourit narquoisement, il sentait les flammes excitées de son élève.

« Que fais-tu ici, Skull ? » demanda Mammon flottant à côté de l'Officier de la tempête.

« Je suis ici pour voir mon élève. » lâcha t-il se délectant des expressions choquées des assassins.

Ce genre d'information n'était pas connu du grand public. Skull avait toujours caché cette information, et même au sein des Arcobaleno.

« Combien de temps… ? » demanda Mammon se demandant comment elle/il avait pu ne pas savoir ce détail.

Skull était aussi bon que lui/ qu'elle pour garder les informations sensibles.

« Donc.. ce nuage que j'essaie de courtiser depuis belle lurette, c'est ton élève ? » demanda Xanxus en lui jetant un regard perçant.

« Évidemment. Je l'ai entraîné. Et j'ai toujours gardé un contact avec elle. Ça fait longtemps, elle devait avoir sept ans quand j'ai commencé à l'entraînement. Et ensuite à huit ans, elle est entrée à la Varia. » répondit Skull fier de son élève.

« … Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » grogna Squalo en se massant le crâne.

Skull hocha la tête. Il discuta avec la Varia des disponibilités d'une mission dans un ou deux mois, il comptait frapper fort après ce ou ces mois dans le monde souterrain. Il voulait que tout le monde soit témoin d'un changement radical. Mais ça, il ne leur dit pas. C'était son petit plan à lui tout seul. Il allait répandre le chaos. Skull ne pardonnait pas à la mafia de l'avoir emporté à cause de ses flammes. Après tout, il avait un avenir dans le business familiale. La malédiction avait fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa famille. Il ne voulait pas les voir mourir.

* * *

Sushi parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rapide ignorant les regards de surprise sur son passage. Ses flammes étaient excitées à chaque fois qu'elle sentait Skull, un lien rare les unissait. Elle bouscula quelques personnes s'excusant à la volée, la jeune femme entra dans une salle d'entraînement vide. Déchaînant son épée, elle se positionna et commença à s'entraîner. Ses flammes rugirent, et une explosion retentit. Les flammes autour s'éloignèrent du nuage excité. Un sourire sauvage apparut sur ses lèvres quand son mentor arriva dans la pièce. Ni une ni deux, les deux nuages se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les coups s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse, les spectateurs affluaient dans la salle tandis que certains érigeaient des barrières pour se protéger des deux nuages.

Les flammes violettes, dangereuses et puissantes, grossissaient à vu d'œil. Et les deux nuages combattaient l'un et l'autre, les deux dans leur propre monde, s'ils combattaient ainsi c'était parce que c'était dans leur nature. Skull envoya voler Sushi contre le mur, un impact se forma alors qu'elle retombait sur ses pieds. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa trempe, ses flammes de la brume apparurent et s'ajoutèrent au mélange dangereux de la recette pour détruire une salle d'entraînement.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont rien détruire. Je ne paierai pas les dégâts. » renchérit Mammon en renforçant la barrière qui les protégeait.

« Elle est majestueuse. » songea Xanxus à haute gagnant des regards surpris de ses gardiens.

« Voi, a-t-elle montré des signes d'harmonisation ? » demanda Squalo à son boss.

« Pas encore. » répondit ce dernier.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus explosif. Au bout de quelques heures, les deux nuages s'effondrèrent épuisé sur le sol. Sushi éclata de rire en restant sur le sol alors que Skull rampait jusqu'à elle.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. **

* * *

**Misty Cloud 5**

**Épilogue**

Le dos droit, le regard vigilant, Sushi observait la cérémonie se dérouler dans une immense et magnifique salle du manoir principal des Vongola.

Le nuage fixait la dixième génération qui était sur le podium, prête à accepter le rôle qui les attendait depuis quelques années. Tsunayoshi, le Vongola Decimo, cachait parfaitement sa nervosité, seul lui ainsi que ses brumes et son nuage parvenaient à garder le calme en public. Les autres éléments paraissaient nerveux, le jeune gardien de la foudre ne cessait de gesticuler malgré les regards réprobateurs de la tempête, qui faisait tout pour cacher son anxiété vis-à-vis de la situation dans laquelle toute la génération se trouvait. La cérémonie était, après tout, très importante.

Et Sushi s'ennuyait.

Suite à son harmonisation avec Xanxus, le boss de la Varia, elle était devenue commandante de la division nuage. Au début, la jeune femme avait eu du mal à y croire. Avec l'aide de Skull, elle avait finalement accepté. Avant que la division du nuage puisse fonctionner à plein régime sous son commandement, Sushi dû faire une série de réforme. D'abord, il avait fallu nettoyer l'ancien bureau de l'ancien commandant de la division, trier les différents dossiers, et durant ce triage, elle avait pu découvrir des notes ainsi que des plans appartenant à Ottavio, traître de la Varia (et ancien commandant de la division). Par la suite, Sushi avait entrepris de redécorer le bureau, de dessiner des formes sur les murs et de les peindre. Elle l'avait fait pour son propre confort personnel. Elle avait ensuite procédé par remplir, passer au peigne fin, tous les dossiers en attente, qui étaient auparavant traités par les autres éléments. Au premier abord, Sushi s'était noyée dans la piscine qu'étaient les responsabilités.

Les entraînements… que ce soit ceux de sa division ou les siens, ça avait été très compliqué au début.

Ensuite, il lui avait fallu développer des liens d'amitié avec les autres éléments et son ciel. Sushi avait ainsi trouvé des points communs : elle partageait avec Levi l'amour du tiramisu, elle était un sabreur comme Squalo, elle adorait regarder les animés avec Belphégor, elle cuisinait parfois des milkshakes qu'elle partageait avec Mammon, elle mangeait de la viande avec Xanxus – tous deux avaient une passion pour la viande – et avec Lussuria, Sushi aimait regarder la famille Addams.

Sans que la jeune assassin ne s'en rendit compte, les jours défilèrent pour se transformer en semaine puis en mois. Et aujourd'hui, la Varia était réunie pour assurer la sécurité et assister au couronnement du Vongola Decimo, un jeune japonais de dix-huit issu de la ligné du Vongola Promo ayant un père abruti à la tête du CEDEF, il s'appelait Tsunayoshi. Son bras droit était Hayato Gokudera, enfant bâtard d'une famille mafieuse, qui était également sa tempête. Il y avait sa pluie, Takeshi Yamamoto, son soleil, Ryohei Sasagawa – tous deux anciens civils, ses brumes, Mukuro Rokudo – ancien prisonnier du Vindici – et Chrome Dokuro, une ancienne civile, sa foudre, Lambo Bobino issu de la famille mafieuse Bobino qui se spécialisait dans les armes – et il était accessoirement le plus jeune gardien (12 ans) – son nuage, Kyoya Hibari issu du clan Hibari, clan dominant sur Namimori, ville japonaise où la plupart d'entre eux étaient originaires.

Sushi ne relâcha pas sa garde durant toute la cérémonie. Lors de la soirée qui suivit la cérémonie, Sushi tenta de fuir la salle. Car elle abhorrait toute fête dans ce genre. Néanmoins, Belphégor la trouva avant même qu'elle ne puisse franchir la porte. Il l'emmena, tout sourire, à table où le reste de la Varia était assise. Par ailleurs, Fran le nouvel apprenti de Mammon, et accessoirement de Mukuro, était là. Le jeune homme de quatorze ans était devenu apprenti de Mammon, et Mukuro, quand il avait onze ans. Fran avait un potentiel à développer. Mammon et Mukuro se tuaient à le dire mais Fran deviendra un grand illusionniste.

Le nouveau parrain de Vongola vint les saluer au cours de la soirée ayant échappé à ses gardiens les plus destructeurs, qui profiteront de la moindre chance pour affronter voire insulter la Varia. Le japonais espérait sincèrement apaiser les tensions entre ses gardiens et la Varia. Par ailleurs, il songeait à punir ses gardiens s'ils faisaient n'importe quoi en les forçant à travailler avec la Varia. Son tuteur approuva l'idée tout comme la Varia qui rêvait de faire rentrer quelque chose d'important dans la tête des gardiens du japonais.

* * *

« Je m'ennuie… »

La tête posée sur la table, la commandante de la division nuage n'espérait qu'une chose : rentrer à la base, ou plus précisément dans son lit. La plupart des membres de la Varia avaient abandonné la table pour se mêler aux autres invités.

« Moi aussi. »

Ça, c'était Tsunayoshi qui avait fini par rester à la même table que la Varia.

« Je veux mon lit. »

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête. Lui aussi souhaitait voir son lit. Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il aperçut son gardien de la tempête commençait à s'énerver contre le gardien de la tempête de la Varia.

« On peut toujours partir. Tant que t'es avec moi.. »

La proposition de Sushi était alléchante. Tsunayoshi lui offrit un sourire illuminant acceptant immédiatement la proposition. Il prévint son jeune frère et plus gardien, qui se goinfrait de nourriture, et quitta la salle avec comme garde du corps Sushi. Vongola Nono sourit narquoisement en les voyant partir du coin de l'œil. Il était surpris que la commandante de la division nuage avait mis autant de temps à partir car il savait très bien que c'était une personne introvertie. Quant à son petit-fils de cœur, Tsunayoshi, il avait appris au cours de ces dernières semaines qu'il était une personne calme et introvertie. Leur départ n'était pas anodin.

Vongola Decimo avait pris soin de prévenir l'un de ses gardiens. Donc, en soi, Hayato était en charge. S'il ratait son job, Nono était sûr que ses gardiens lui feront payer.

« Que comptes tu faire maintenant Reborn ? »

Le tueur à gage huma.

« Voir comment ils se débrouillent. Ensuite, je continuerai à faire des missions. »

Autour, un chaos style Vongola s'en suivait tandis que Hayato apprenait par Lambo que le Vongola Decimo s'était retiré une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. La réaction de la jeune tempête était très satisfaisante pour beaucoup de monde.

* * *

**FIN. **


End file.
